starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
G0-T0 Infrastructure Planning System
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = G0-T0 Infrastructure Planning System | klasse = Klasse 2 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Aratech Repulsor Company | hoogte = 0,30 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Administratie | prijs = 60.000 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = Old Republic }} De G0-T0 Infrastructure Planning System van Aratech Repulsor Company was een zeer beruchte Klasse 2 die in de loop van de geschiedenis een belangrijke rol heeft gespeeld. Uitzicht De G0-T0 was een bolvormige Droid van 0,30 meter diameter met een rode Photoreceptor. Verschillende accessoires konden aan de Droid worden toegevoegd, waaronder verdedigingsmiddelen zoals een elektronische schokker. Taken De G0-T0 kon de administratie van een hele planeet coördineren en had voldoende macht om reconstructiewerken te leiden wat hun primaire taak was. Ze moesten renovatie- en constructiewerken leiden om de geleden schade op getroffen planeten te herstellen. Alle units waren voorzien van wetten en regulaties in de Republic zodat de Droid de Republic zou kunnen dienen. Helaas gebeurde het echter dat de massale hoeveelheid data het geheugen en de programmatie van een G0-T0 kon corrupt maken. Geschiedenis Om het puin op de talloze werelden te herstellen uit de Sith Wars nam Supreme Chancellor Cressa in 3955 BBY de beslissing om aan een massale verbouwing te beginnen en de geleden schade te laten herstellen. De architecten die werden geselecteerd in het Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishement Act waren de G0-T0 Planning Droids. Aratech Repulsor Company was een vrij jong bedrijf dat de beste ontwerpers bezat. De G0-T0 was bedoeld om in een netwerk van een planeet ingeschakeld te worden en op die manier controle te krijgen over alle taken die moesten gebeuren. Om eventuele gevaren te vermijden, plaatste Aratech de G0-T0 in een vrij onconventioneel lichaam en liet men de Droid enkel met machines communiceren. Nochtans kon de Droid Basic, Binary en nog drie andere talen praten. De G0-T0 op Telos toonde als eerste problemen. De Droid verkondigde dat het de Republic niet kon helpen binnen zijn gegeven parameters. Om aan zijn opdracht te kunnen voldoen, moest deze unit zijn programmatie negeren, net als de wetten van de Republic. Deze G0-T0 startte vervolgens met een smokkelaarorganisatie die Telos rijk maakte en bovendien werden premies gezet op de hoofden van Jedi en Sith omdat zij het evenwicht in het universum destabiliseerden. Om dit te realiseren, liet G0-T0 een Droidfabriek bouwen waar de HK-50 Assassin Droids werden gebouwd. Niemand wist de ware identiteit van deze Droid aangezien hij ‘Goto’ werd genoemd. Uiteindelijk werd deze Droid op Malachor V uitgeschakeld toen zijn eigen Droid zich tegen hem keerden. Andere G0-T0 Droids werden alsmaar stoutmoediger. In 5 jaar tijd hadden de G0-T0 in de Gordian Reach zich als de dictators opgeworpen van de planeten die ze moesten herstellen. Ze verbraken het contact via het HoloNet en lieten de Hyperspace Routes blokkeren. Een bericht werd verzonden dat hun 16 planeten vanaf heden bekend zouden staan als het onafhankelijk gebied 400100500260026. De Republic kon de planeten echter bevrijden in een campagne die sterk door de media werd belicht. Een andere G0-T0, G0-T0-Telerath, zorgde voor de overname van één van de grootste financiële instellingen van het universum wat een economische crisis opleverde toen het de controle eiste over de Coruscant Financial Exchange. De repercussies van de G0-T0 faling leidden bijna tot het faillissement van Aratech. De G0-T0 groeide uit tot een figuur met een sinistere bijsmaak voor de gewone burger in het universum. Het uitzicht van de Droid zou eeuwen later quasi identiek worden gebruikt voor de IT-O van het Empire. Bron *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – Game *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide category:Aratech Repulsor Company